Ocean Avenue
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Jayden remembers the time Emily and him had at the beach and starts missing her.


**AN: hello Jemily fans :D if you noticed, I've make a Memily songfic. Don't hate me x/ BUT of course I couldn't forget about you guys! I still love Jemily as much as you do(; So when I heard **_**this **_**song, I thought of Jemily(: It's called Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard. **

**So if you're a Memily fan, turn to Skyway Avenue. If you're a Jemily fan, turn to Ocean Avenue. Get my little pun? Yes? No? Oh well, just read my story! You'll love it :3**

**Note: **normal lettering = present time

_italics = past time/ memories_

_**bold italics = song lyrics**_

**This is in Jayden's POV.**

Ocean Avenue

I sat in my living room at home, flipping through channels. It has been a few weeks since my team had finally defected Master Xandred. Since he was gone for good, the team wanted to go back to their normal lives and catch up on things. So Kevin went back to swimming, Mia to her parnets, Mike back to school I guess, Antonio starting a restaurant, and Emily wanted to go back to see her sister.

Thinking about Emily always made me happy inside. I remembered when she had first came here, she told me about this beach off of this street dock called Ocean Avenue.

_**There's a place off of Ocean Avenue**_

_**Where I used to sit and talk with you**_

_**We were both 16 and it feel so right**_

_**Sleepin all day and stayin up all night, stayin up all night**_

_**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street**_

_**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet**_

_**We were both 18 and it felt so right**_

_**Sleepin all day and staying up all night, stayin up all night**_

_**If I could find you now, things would get better**_

_**We could leave this town and run forever**_

_**Let your waves crash on me and take me away**_

When we were both 16, we would just sit and talk on the beach. That was back when we were just friends, but soon things started to change. When we were 18, me and Emily started dating and going for long walks on the beach. I remember it like it was yestraday.

_"Jayden, look at all the rides and games!" Emily awed with excitement. Ocean Avenue was where they had carvinal foods, games, and rides you could ride on anytime you wanted. Plus the ocean and beach was right next to it, (which was the beach Emily and I always went to). I decided to take Emily here for our date. _

_We had just finished riding the rides when Emily wanted to get something to eat and play a game. We both got corndogs and found a shooting game to do._

_I looked at Emily surprised. "You want to play a shooting game? Not one where you fling a ring around a bottle?"_

_"NO! I want to do something challenging." Emily smiled. _

_"Alright." I shrugged and handed the carnival man our tickets. Emily took the first turn and shot 80% of the target off. When it was my turn, I shot 95% of the target. _

_Emily huffed and pouted her lips, "Show off." The man handed her a small stuffed puppy. The man handed me a giant stuffed bear with a bow. Emily and I looked at eachother and swapped prizes. _

_Emily smiled at me, "Thanks Jay."_

_After all our fun, we started to get tired. So we decided to go for a walk on the beach. We were walking with our feet in the sand when I walked to the water and splash water on Emily with my foot. She squealed once the water hit her, throw the bear she won into the sand, and chased me into the sea. We were in a water fight for a couple of mins until I picked her up, twirled her around, and threw her back into the water. _

_We finally stopped having fun with splashing around in the water when the sun started going down. I told her we couldn't go home soaking wet, so we laid in the sand and watching shooting stars past by once it was night. She snuggled up closer to me when she made a wish to herself. I always wondered what it was._

_We woke up in the middle of the daytime when someone hit us with a volleyball._

_"Sorry! But could you hand us that ball?" the guy shouted over to us. I threw the ball back to him, quickly standing up and brushing sand off me._

_Emily tugged me on my shirt, "Jayden! We slept here all day! Ji's gonna be really pissed off."_

_I nodded as I took her hand and ran back to the house. _

_We tried to sneak back in but got caught by Mentor. Obviously, he punished us. _

_**There's a piece of you that's here with me**_

_**It's everywhere I go, its everything I see**_

_**When I sleep I dream and it gets me by**_

_**I can make believe that you're here tonight**_

_**That you're here tonight**_

_**If I could find you now, things would get better**_

_**We could leave this town and run forever**_

_**I know somewhere somehow we'll be together**_

_**Let your waves crash down on me**_

_**And take me away **_

I sighed, thinking of Emily when she wasn't here made me depressed. I looked over to the clock to see it said 11:32. I decided to hit the sack and go to bed. Once I changed my clothes and flopped onto my bed, I couldn't sleep a wink. I turned over on my side, but it still didn't work. I opened my eyes to see a picture of me and Emily at the beach on my nightstand. Suddenly, I remembered something. I opened the nightstand drawer up and pulled out the stuff puppy Emily had won at the carnival. I keep it because it is a reminder to me of Emily.

I set the puppy on top of the stand and looked at it for awhile. I closed my eyes and imagined Emily was laying right beside me. That sent me into a dream of Em and I together again.

_**I remember the look in your eyes**_

_**When I told you that this was goodbye**_

_**You were beggin me not tonight, not here, not now.**_

_**We're lookin up at the same night sky and keep pretending the sun will not rise**_

_**We'll be together for one more night **_

_**Somewhere, somehow**_

_**If I could find you now, things would get better**_

_**We could leave this town and run forever**_

_**I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_

_**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

I suddenly woke up to hear the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I hit snooze and flopped back on my bed. I had dreamt about Emily and I's break up on the beach.

_We were walking on the beach, the nightsky's stars shining down at us. We had just destroyed Master Xandred and Emily wanted to celebrate by going to the beach. Emily told me that she was gonna go back home to take care of her sister. I felt really heartbroken inside, so I stopped her for a sec. _

_"Emily, I love you." I said, looking deep into her delicate eyes._

_"I love you too." Emily smiled up at me, but that disappered once she saw the look on my face. "What's wrong Jayden?"_

_"Em, this isn't going to work. With you away and me training just in case nighloks show, our relationship isn't gonna blossom." I heard Emily sniff as if she was about to cry._

_"No, Jayden. NO! You can't break up with me! Not here, not now!" she cried, grabbing hold of my hands. _

_I looked away, to ashamed of what I've done. "I'm sorry, Em. I really am."_

_"Jayden, we can work this out! We can have a long distance relationship if we just try." Emily pleaded. When I didn't answer, she knew I had made my final decision. I noticed her look up at the sky, then down at her feet. "Will we ever get to see eachother again?" she whispered._

_"Of course. Just... somewhere, somehow." I said, lifting her chin up. She looked long and hard at me, then jumped up and kissed me with all the might she had. _

I grabbed the picture of us on my stand and looked at it. I wonder how long it would be til we'll ever get to see eachother again...

* * *

><p>(1 year later)<p>

I was sitting on my couch, flipping through channels with nothing to do. Suddenly, the door bell rang. I yelled, "COME IN! Door's opened!" I groaned as I got up from my chair to see who it was. When I got to the hallway, I had to blink twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Right in front of me, there stood Emily, smiling like crazy.

"Hi Jayden, I'm back." Em breathed. At that, we ran forward towards one another and tightly hugged eachother. My heart felt like it just became whole again.

Later on that day after Em and I started catching up on things, I said "Hey Em, wanna go somewhere that we haven't gone to in a long time?"

"Yupp! And I think I know where you're talking about." Emily grinned. That place was the beach off of Ocean Avenue.

**AN: the end! Hope you enjoyed it(: so, please please PLEASE leave a review for me so I know how you liked this story :D I'll give cyper ice cream to anyone who does :3 ALSO, don't forget to check out my story that I'm currently working on. It's called ****High School? **


End file.
